ThunderClan
ThunderClan 'are a Clan of cats who live in the forests. Their main prey is squirrels, birds and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. ''Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. Allegiances 'Leader: ' Firestar - handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Apprentice: Stormpaw '''Deputy: Silvertail - smoky gray she-cat with red-ginger paws and ears, a silver-tipped tail and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Apprentice: Sunpaw Medicine Cat: Cloudpoppy - light brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Midnightpelt - pretty blue-black she-cat with many small white flecks and yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Poppyheart - silver tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Warriors: ' Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Brambleheart - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Darkdapple - smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Blackmist - very dark gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Forestheart - long haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Mintfrost - long-haired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Echowave - dark blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, a blueish tipped-tail and wave mark on her haunch, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. ''Apprentice: Breezepaw Lionclaw - handsome, muscular ginger tom with dark amber eyes and big white paws; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Aquashine - blueish grey she-cat with giant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mintblaze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Flowerpaw Frostwing - gray tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Echopaw Lightfire - very small light calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Redpaw Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl mark on her shoulder. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Apprentice: Bubblepaw Bluemoon - blue she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Flamespirit - orange she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Stratuscloud - pale gray tom with wispy white patches, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Gorsefang - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Gingerblaze - ginger she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mapleheart - light brown she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Xena - black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Nightshine - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine 'Queens: ' Moonsky - gray-silver cat with white paws, chest and underbelly; mother of Lionclaw's kits. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Hawkfire - slender orange tabby and white she-cat with green eyes; formally of RiverClan; expecting Firepelt's kits. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98 Dawnbrook - tortoiseshell she-cat with friendly blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Icestorm - white she-cat with silver paws and chest, and ice-blue eyes; formally of WindClan. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. '''Apprentices: Sunpaw - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Stormpaw - dark gray tom with green eyes and a white patch on his chest. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Breezepaw - yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Redpaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Flowerpaw - calico she-kit with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Echopaw - gray-silver and white she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Bubblepaw - light gray tom with darker gray spots. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Kits: ''' Lightningkit - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and sandy paws, chest, and underbelly. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Brightkit - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sandkit - sand-coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Silverkit - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Bramblekit - tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Duskkit - dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Hawkkit - ginger and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Snowkit - white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Firekit - handsome ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. '''Elders: Pearltwist - gray-pink tom. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Rosewillow - salmony colored she-cat. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den